One Door Closes
by f.f. lindy
Summary: "For every door that closes, another opens. The x-files were all I needed when you walked into my life. Now all I need is you."


Title:  
  
Author; f.f.lindy  
  
Date: 11/2/02  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada-not mine-ect.  
  
Feedback: will be framed and cherished and used for motavation when my fingers hurt.  
  
Arching: If you wanna put this anywhere please do. As a matter of fact put it somewhere just because, even if you don't really care one way or the other. Then, if you want to make me the happiest person ever send me a note letting me know.I'll throw a party-you can come.  
  
They'd just been told Monday morning that the x-files were going to be closed. They had one week until they and their things had to be out of the J.H Edgar Hoover building. They would be teaching at the academy starting the next Monday morning.  
  
They spent most of their last week trying to tie up all of the loose ends they'd left untied, and didn't leave themselves enough time to pack up. As each poster and file was packed away neither could believe it was happening. Each searched silently for a silver lining to this dreary cloud that had formed in their lives. Both found the same one.  
  
Their relationship, that had broken the boundries of platonic nearly a year prior, would not longer have to go unrecognized. They could ride to work together after a peaceful night in each others arms. They could use pet names and hold hands without the fear of being found out. They could even, possibly, someday, get married.  
  
It was almost 2 am on Friday night when they finally had everything packed away. They had loaded everything into their cars but one box each that they were going to bring out on their last trip. They stood in the empty office, looking at the chairs and the desk that had served them since the beginning. With a glance at the stable wooden desk Mulder moved closer to Scully. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her to the desk and smiled, "I've wanted to do this since the moment you first walked into this office."  
  
"Mulder we can't-" she was cut off by a passionate kiss.  
  
"There's no one else here. Besides, what would they do if the caught us, shut down the x-files?" His spiteful words ended there. Scully didn't argue with his logic. So, they had sex, right there on their empty wooden desk.  
  
With one final greedy kiss they got off the desk and got dresses. They picked up the final boxes and carried them out of the office. Despite the love they felt for each other they were somber, knowing that a meaningful era of their lives was over.  
  
As they reached Scully's car she set down the box in her trunk and turned to give Mulder a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know how important the x-files were to you." "Dana, for every door that closes, another opens. The x-files were all I needed before you walked into my life. Now all I need is you."  
  
They spent a silent moment before she spoke again. "So, where do you wanna go tonight?"  
  
"Home," he said.  
  
"Which home?"  
  
"Just follow me," he suggested, and helped her into her car. He got into his own and she followed him out of the parking lot.  
  
About 10 minutes later they pulled up in front of a little house in a residential neighborhood. They both got out of their cars. "Where are we Mulder?"  
  
"Home," he smiled and walked up the front steps. She followed behind him curiously. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Welcome home." Behind the door was an empty house with bare walls to fill with memories.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"It's ours." She stepped in hesitantly. "All three bedrooms an two bathrooms of it," he smiled. He let her look around for a minute. "What do you think?"  
  
"I-I love it Miler. I can't believe you did all this." He grinned knowingly as she spoke. They stepped into the kitchen and he switched on the light. From across the room she saw something sparkle on the counter. Her eyes scanned the room again and focused in on a tiny black box. Her mouth fell open and her hand quickly covered it. "It's-it's-it's a ring." She glanced at Mulder who was beaming. "Is it an-an engagement- I mean- is it.uh-" She looked over at him again, nervous.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, then bent down and whispered in her ear, "Let's start our new life together; let's get married."  
  
She smiled and tears fell from her eyes. She spun in his embrace and kissed him. He let her go and went to the counter, grabbed the ring, and brought it back to put it on her hand. 


End file.
